Romancing Squall
by Babigirl2246
Summary: Rinoa Heartilly is beginning school at Balamb Academy, a coed boarding school. She's conquering all the challenges of being a new student... making friends, making enemies, wishing that certain enemies didn't make her heart race....... My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

The gray clouds swirled overhead as wind whipped Rinoa's hair wildly. She glanced up at the tall dark building in front of her, sighing with apprehension. Today would be the start of a new life. Today, she would begin her education at Balamb Academy, a co-ed boarding school. She had always been to a public high school in Deling City, and was of course, nervous about the big transition.

'_At least it will get me away from that man.'_ Rinoa thought.

She climbed the stairs, grabbing a suitcase and leaving the rest of the luggage to her father, General Caraway, and the driver. Following the signs leading to administration, she made her way down the corridors of the huge school. She had to admit, the place was gorgeous. Set in medieval décor, the interior was nothing short of sophistication and beauty. She had arrived at an office, with a messy desk in the center and a very frumpled looking woman behind it.

"Can I help you, dear?" the woman asked, not unkindly.

"My name is Rinoa Heartilly. I'm here to register."

"Oh, so you're General Caraway's daughter?" Rinoa winced.

"Please walk through that door to your left. The headmaster is expecting you." Nodding her thanks, Rinoa turned and entered the room. The room was large and spacious with a huge sky window behind a cherry wood desk. The man occupying this room was rather short, with graying hair, and glasses. He wore a red vest and khaki pants.

"Welcome! Welcome to Balamb Academy! You must be Rinoa Caraway! It's a pleasure to meet you, dear child. I'm Cid Kramer, the headmaster. Come in, come in! Make yourself at home." Rinoa smiled, liking him already, and took a seat in front of his desk.

"You seem to have lost your father, my dear. Ah! Here he comes now. Excellent!" Cid clapped his hands together excitedly. General Caraway came in, casting a sideways disapproving glance at Rinoa before shaking hands with the headmaster.

"It's a pleasure General Caraway. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Rinoa is going to have a wonderful time at our Academy. We are a very prestigious school. She will be taught by only the best."

"Wonderful." Caraway barked. "Sorry to seem rude but I have other things to attend to, so if that's all, I really need to be going."

_'Of course, everything else takes priority. That's fine, Caraway. I don't need you.'_ Cid stood up at once.

"Of course, you're a busy man. Rinoa, unless you need anything else…?"

"No. I'll be fine. Take care, Caraway." Rinoa said, defiantly.

" Rinoa….Goodbye then." Caraway sighed. '_Why does she insist on hating me?'_ And with that, he departed.

" Well Rinoa, most of the students moved in yesterday, but classes don't start until tomorrow, so you have all of today to get settled in. Here is your room key. Now thereare just a few rules I need to let you in on. You must make an appointment to see me. I cannot have students buzzing about the office all day, it would drive my secretary mad." He winked at her. "Secondly, there is a curfew at 11 for all the older students. Detentions are rewarded for disobeying. Lastly, as you know, the dorms are co-ed. This is not technically a rule, but we frown upon boys in girls' rooms or vice versa. I'm sure you understand why." Rinoa nodded. "Well then, that's all. If you get lost, I'm sure there will be plenty of wonderful people to help you out." Cid opened the door and allowed Rinoa to take her leave.

Rinoa once again found herself following the signs. When she got to the dormitories, she looked for her room number. _'116…118…120…here we go.'_ She unlocked the door and took a look around. The dorm was a quad suite. It contained a common room, complete with mini fridge, television, and a couch and chair set. There was also two bathrooms, one for the shower and one for the toilet. Lastly, there were four rooms. '_Ah, so that's why there are two keys on my key ring.'_ She thought. She walked into the room with the door open. It was simple, a bed, desk, dresser, and bookshelf. She walked over to the tiny closet. '_I don't know where I'm going to stuff all my clothes…'_ Sighing, she put her bag down and walked over to the tiny window. Well, this place wasn't home, but neither was Caraway's house. It hadn't ever been, for as long as she could remember. _'Mom...' _Rinoa shook her head. She always did this. She always allowed herself to be depressed. Well not now. _'I'm going to like this place.'_ She thought firmly. She glanced around. Maybe when her roommates came in, she wouldn't feel so lonely. _'I wonder what they are like…' _And with that thought, she grabbed her bag and began unpacking.

I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Thanks a million to my reviewers. I appreciate your input, as I am a novice and need plenty of guidance. I know my chapters are short, and I am going to work on making them longer, but at the moment I'm just trying to get all of the introduction stuff out of the way, so bear with me. Anyway, on with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF8 or any of the characters.

**Romancing Squall**

**Chapter 2**

**Rinoa's Point of View**

" Alira, I don't know why you try to hide it…. It's sooo obvious that you like Zell."

"No I don't, Selphie. I think you just like to say that, because you know it bothers me." The girl name Alira replied.

"Ok, whatever. You know, denial is not just a river in Egypt…"

"Oh shut up, you!" The girls broke into a fit of laughter. Rinoa, hearing noise, walked out hesitantly into the common room. Lying on the couch was a small girl, with bright green eyes, and brown hair that flipped outward. Next to her, legs dangling over the chair, sat another girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Rinoa stepped into view. The two girls looked up, startled.

"Hello. My name is Rinoa. I'm new…" Selphie quickly bounced off the couch to shake Rinoa's hand.

"Hi Rinoa! I'm Selphie and this is Alira." Alira came over and shook her hand also. Rinoa smiled, pleased that these girls seemed to be friendly enough. "So where are you from Rinoa?" Selphie questioned.

"I'm from Deling City, actually. I used to go to Deling High."

"Wow you come from a big city. I'll bet there was plenty to do." Alira said.

"Haha, like you wouldn't believe." I said. "Umm… do you think you guys could show me around the school? I don't want to be too lost for tomorrow." The two girls agreed happily, and off they went.

"So over here is the infirmary, and there is the cafeteria. To the right of that building is the Quad… where special events are held…" After the tour, the girls decided they were hungry and went to the cafeteria.

"So ummm… who is our other roommate?" I asked.

"Oh of course! You haven't met Quistis yet… Alira, I believe Quistis is over there pestering Squall. Be a doll and get her, would you?" Alira obliged grudgingly. I looked over to where Alira was walking and saw the back of a blonde female head, which turned when Alira sat down beside her. Looking past "Quistis", I saw a male figure, head bent.

"Selphie? Who is that boy with Quistis? He looks so unhappy…" I turned to look at her.

"That's Squall… He's a bit of a loner here at school. Rather unsocial and unfriendly. Usually ignores everybody. Pretty cute though." Selphie said. "Oh hey Quistis."

I looked up and locked eyes with a model… Well, she could have been a model. This girl was beautiful. She had blonde hair that framed the perfect features of her face, as well as sparkling blue eyes. I had never felt so unattractive in my life. I must have looked like Tarzan's wife next to this girl.

Quistis looked at me for a moment, as if seizing me up. I shot her a questioning look, and then watched as her face broke into a smile.

"Hi. I'm Quistis. It's nice to meet you, Rinoa, is it?" Her eyes floated back to Squall.

"How's the Squall Hunt going Quisti? Any luck?" Selphie laughed.

Alira leaned over to me, "Quistis has a huge crush on Squall. She has ever since we were younger. She's not getting anywhere though, Squall doesn't like anyone, let alone the opposite sex." I looked back over at Squall. He must have felt like he was being watched because at that moment, our eyes met. I felt a shock, partly from embarrassment at being caught staring at him, and the other part from his gorgeous, soul-searching eyes. They were a steely-blue, and ever so breath-taking. I could see why Quistis had a thing for him. Selphie wasn't lying: the kid was dazzling. He had brown hair that fell over his face, hiding a thin scar lying diagonally above the bridge of his nose. His features were very fine, and while he looked rather slender, I could tell from far away he had a nice body. I glanced away, blushing, and tried to return my attention to the girls I was sitting with….But all I could think about were those eyes….

**Squall's Point of View**

Sensing eyes on me I looked up. I locked eyes with a girl I've never seen before. She had medium length black hair that glistened from the light overhead and warm brown eyes that seemed full of expression. The first thing that went through my mind was how attractive she was. Then I wondered what the hell her problem was that she was staring at me…. I hope she doesn't turn into another Quistis.

Rinoa's first morning of class came quickly. She was excited, and nervous. Walking down the busy hallway she looked at the room numbers. Her classroom was room number 56…..

WHACK

**Rinoa** **POV**

My books spilled out of my hands as I fell backwards. I landed on my butt hard; enough to cause my eyes to water. I looked up into those steely-blue eyes I had been looking into just yesterday… I waited for an apology or a help up, but none came. Instead, Squall's eyes narrowed and he began to walk away, saying as he passed me, "Watch where you're going."

"Asshole." I muttered back. I was upset, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was just his rudeness, but I felt my eyes water again, and this time, not from the pain of falling. I picked up my books and headed toward my first class.

Squall hated History. It always seemed like such a pointless subject. To him, all you have is the present. Oh well. Thank Hyne it was over.

Squall made his way to his next destination: Physics class. Walking in, he took a seat near the back, so as not to be bothered. Glancing around the classroom he observed the students. Over in the right hand corner were the dynamic duo, Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas.

Zell was a short kid with blonde hair that spiked in the front, and a weird tattoo on the side of his face. He was known for being fond (almost to the point of obsessive) of the school hot dogs, inhaling his food, and being rather temperamental.

Irvine, on the other was as opposite of Zell as you could get. He had long, brownish red hair tied back in a ponytail, and often dressed the part of a cowboy, convinced it added to his allure. Cool tempered and slick, Irvine had a way with the ladies. Always flirting, he had the reputation of being somewhat of a playboy.

All the way on the left side of the room sat Seifer Almasy, Squall's sworn rival. Seifer was blonde and attractive and very much a bad boy, making him very popular with the ladies as well. However, his continually bullying the other students often made him get in trouble.

Up front and center sat Selphie Tilmitt and Alira Opera.

Selphie was known for her abundance in energy, and for her being president of the Garden Festival Committee. It's a school joke that she is working on proving a theory: you can annoy someone to do anything, namely joing the Garden Fesitval Committee.

Alira, was very different from Selphie. Soft spoken, shy, and very patient, she's overtly studious, at the top of the class, and holds a job at the school library.

Mr. Revillo walked in, shaking Squall out of his reverie. Behind him, walked a very timid Rinoa. Squall saw Seifer perk up with interest.

"Good morning, class. Welcome to another year of science! We have a new student, transferring from Deling City. This is Rinoa Caraway. I hope you all will make her feel at home. Rinoa, the only seat open is in the back."

Rinoa walked toward the back, halting when she saw who the seat was next to. That jerk from this morning! Glaring at him, she marched to her seat and made herself comfortable. Squall didn't bother to look up.

"Now, first thing first. We are going to be doing a series of little projects throughout the year, and you will all need a partner. I have assigned them, but I tried to give you someone you would work well with. So, on with it then. Tilmitt and Opera, Grenton and Marks, Dincht and Kinneas…… Almasy and Trepe (Quistis scowled), Leonhart and Caraway…. ('_I need to tell him about my last name…) _

Squall looked around. He didn't know who Caraway was. Then it clicked, and he turned to face the girl next to him. She was glaring at him, and he rolled his eyes. '_It's going to be a long year...'_

**A/N:** I know this chapter was a little blah… but like I said… the real story hasn't started yet, so be patient! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF8 or any of the characters

Rinoa fell on her bed, a huge grin on her face. Her first day of class had come and gone, and all in all, she had to admit, she liked it. It was a little strange, having to adjust to a boarding school. It wasn't like you just went to class and then headed home. School was home. She was always surrounded by students, even in her dorm.

'_Well at least I have nice roommates.'_ Rinoa thought satisfactorily. Another thought popped into her head…. Squall Leonhart. Rinoa shook her head. _'His rotten attitude is not going to affect me…I like it here…'_

Deciding there was no use in over thinking, Rinoa decided to go down to the cafeteria and try and find Selphie and Alira.

Squall was decidedly bored. With nothing better to do, he decided to go to dinner. As he was walking, he noticed none other than Rinoa Caraway wandering the hall aimlessly, obviously lost. Chosing to ignore her, Squall kept walking, head down. Unfortunately for him, Rinoa spotted him and seized the opportunity to ask for help.

"Hey Squall, I was wondering if you could show me where the cafeteria is?" Squall sighed and looked at her. He could tell by her eyes the last person she wanted to ask for help from was him.

'_Why don't you get a map? Do I look like a tour guide?'_ Rather than voicing his thoughts, he nodded and began walking again. Rinoa, relieved, followed along by his side.

"So Squall…. Do you enjoy Physics? Oh…you haven't ever had it yet… Well do you enjoy math? Cause I heard Physics is a lot of math….."

'_This girl talks too much. What does she care if I like math?'_ He opted to stay quiet.

"I hate math. But I heard we'll be building cars and bridges in our labs… That should be pretty cool, don't you think?" Rinoa looked at him expectantly.

"Whatever." Squall replied. '_I should have stayed in my room...'_

Rinoa sighed. "Squall, I'm trying to have a conversation with you. You know, as in one person talks and the other listens then replies with something to keep the conversation going…"

'_Silence is better than wasted words.'_ Squall stopped in front of the cafeteria and said, "You should spend more time paying attention where we are going so you learn your way around and stop annoying other people." And with that, he walked inside, leaving a furious, blushing Rinoa.

Rinoa finally caught up with Alira and Selphie.

"Hey Rinoa… You're all red. Did you run here?" Alira said jokingly.

"No… I…just… get hot easily." Rinoa lied. Suddenly, two boys plopped into the seats next to Selphie and Alira, leaving Rinoa very grateful for the intrusion.

"Hey baby, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" The boy wrapped an arm around Selphie's shoulders, smiling at Rinoa.

Selphie shook his arm off her. "Stop calling me baby you weirdo. Irvine, Zell, this is Rinoa."

Irvine winked and tipped his cowboy hat, while Zell nodded his hello, more enthralled with eating his hotdogs. Selphie looked over disgusted, while Alira seemed slightly amused.

"Zell, your food is not going anywhere. I swear, the way you eat it, you'd think its running away or something…" Alira commented.

"Do you know how hard it is to get these hotdogs! It's damn near impossible!" Zell yelled, and then choked, forgetting there were about three hotdogs in his mouth.

Alira patted him on the back, rolling her eyes and smiling slightly.

"So Rinoa, do you have a boyfriend?" Irvine asked casually.

"No. Not at the moment, and I'm not looking for one either." Rinoa smiled sweetly. Was this guy serious?

"Geez, Irvine. Way to be obvious." Selphie muttered.

Rinoa laughed and spent the rest of her dinner enjoying the company of her new friends.

A week later, Rinoa felt more at home than she ever had at Caraway's house. She had done plenty of exploring during the weekend, and felt very confident she could get around the huge school with fairly little trouble. She had met all her instructors and liked the majority of them. Her only qualm was the fact that she had every class except one with Squall. It bothered her to be around him, because she knew they would end up fighting, and she didn't want anything to spoil her happiness with Balamb.

However, it was impossible to avoid him forever she knew, as they were lab partners. As if to verify that fact, their first lab was announced for three days from the present.

Squall walked into Physics. This subject was obnoxious. His lab partner was obnoxious. '_I wonder what useless topic of conversation she'll come up with today...Maybe I'm being a little harsh…I wonder what about this girl irritates me so much? Her constant need to talk? Her trying to get to know me? Whatever. ' _

Squall was knocked out of his thoughts by the very girl who occupied them. Rinoa sat next to him, a smile on her face. Squall wondered how she could be so happy. They were in Physics for Hyne's sake.

A few minutes later, the instructor walked in, and began to give details about the assignment. Squall noticed Rinoa's smile slip from her face as the complicated process was explained.

'_Great. I don't know what I'm doing, my lab partner doesn't know what she's doing…This sucks.'_ Squall placed his head in his hands. What he wouldn't give to be anywhere else. Except maybe history, perhaps.

"Well Squall… Do you want to get started? Or should we sit here all day?" Rinoa said, a smile curving her lips. She couldn't help it, it wasn't in her nature to hold a grudge for long.

"Whatever." Squall said in monotone. Rinoa sighed and gave up. '_Whatever is right…'_ And together they started their assignment.

"You're doing it wrong! The wire goes on this end of the battery." Rinoa was frustrated. '_What a dunce! Why doesn't he just listen!'_

"Do it yourself then. Let's see you make it work." Squall answered, testily.

"Fine!" Rinoa snapped. Attaching tape to the end of the wire, she placed it on the other end of the battery, and was rewarded with the sound of movement from the toy tires.

"See! It works. If you'd just listened in the first place…" Rinoa continued rambling to herself while continuing to read the lab instructions.

Squall on the other hand, was trying his hardest to ignore her. He was seriously considering switching lab partners. Even Quistis seemed like a better prospect than the girl beside him…

Finally, the bell rang, singling the end of class. For both students, it seemed like an eternity in hell. Rinoa joined Selphie and Alira outside the classroom.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it, guys. I just can't work with him. He's so mean and he doesn't listen, and… and he just makes me so miserable." Rinoa complained.

"Well, your personalities do seem to clash. Maybe you should ask the instructor for a partner change." Alira suggested.

Rinoa sighed. It seemed like all she did was sigh when regarding Squall.

"Why do I always have to work with the spawn of Satan?"

Selphie giggled. "Spawn of Satan?" She and Alira broke out laughing. It was infectious, and even Rinoa, in her foul mood, had to crack a grin.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow I'll ask for a partner change." With that thought, Rinoa felt lighter, and joined in on the gossip as the girls walked Alira to work.

Squall walked into the classroom early. He wanted to get to the instructor before class started.

"Hello Squall. What can I do for you?" Mr. Revillo said pleasantly.

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about my partner…" Squall began, but he was interrupted. Rinoa knocked and then entered, halting when she saw Squall.

"I'm sorry Instructor; I just wanted to talk to you… I'll talk to you after class…" Rinoa started.

"Oh no! Rinoa, come in. By all means, we were just discussing you."

Rinoa glanced at Squall before stepping beside him in front of the teacher's desk.

"Now, you were saying Squall." Mr. Revillo smiled, amused by the situation.

"Sir, I believe changing lab partners will be beneficial to my learning in this class, and I'm sure you'll find Rinoa agrees." Squall said. Rinoa nodded.

"We are just too different. We don't get along at all. We can't even have a decent conversation without irritating each other." Rinoa supplied. '_Our one-sided conversation, with me doing all the communicating…'_

Mr. Revillo chuckled. "Life isn't fair sometimes. We don't always get what we want. Someday, you may have to work with someone you completely hate, and you won't have a choice. I'm sure you two could work wonderfully together, once you learn to cooperate. And, since we are in school, this is a wonderful place to learn cooperation, don't you think?" He wore a bemused smile. Rinoa and Squall, however, were anything but amused.

"You both are very bright students. Settle your differences. You're excused."

Both students nodded and left.

"Well, it looks like we are gonna have to stick it out." Rinoa said, looking at Squall. Squall sighed. '_Whatever.'_ And with that, Squall left, leaving Rinoa to wonder why he was always the one walking out on her.

**A/N:** Longer this time! Thanks to all my reviewers! I tried to make this chapter better than last, which I know was confusing for some. I hope this was improved. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Rinoa! The Garden Festival Committee could really use your help. We have so little members…"

The four girls were at the library, and Selphie had been trying to convince Rinoa to join the committee for over twenty minutes, with little luck. Rinoa had resisted, but her protests were becoming weaker by the second. She knew it would make Selphie happy, and it would be the only way to get her to lay off the subject.

"Ok, Selphie. Ok. I give up. I'll help out when you need it. Satisfied?" Selphie let out an emphatic "Woohoo!" before getting up from their table and walking toward another group of people. "You know, you're too nice for your own good, Rinoa." Alira commented with a laugh. "Like you're any better Miss I-Just-Wanted-Some-Peace-and-Quiet-So-I-Could-Study." Rinoa shot back.

"That is true." Alira admitted. "But Selphie does a lot for her friends. Her being so happy all the time always raises everybody's spirits. I figured it was the least I could do. Besides, there really aren't that many events. Just a couple of dances and concerts…"

Quistis sighed. She seemed down. She had been determinedly trying to ignore the conversation at the table, so as to get some work done. Rinoa noticed, however, that she had been at the same page in her text book for the past half hour.

Rinoa's heart froze when she saw Selphie's next victim. Squall had been cornered by Selphie, and was looking extremely uncomfortable in his current situation. Rinoa smirked.

'_Payback. Maybe that's why Quistis isn't able to study? Because Squall's here?'_

She allowed her eyes to wander over his facial features, and sighed in admiration.

'_Why does he have to be so good-looking? It's a good thing we are always fighting in class, or I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else except staring at him.' _No. Not good. She was not going to think about Squall that way. It just wouldn't work out. One of her friends had a thing for him. Not only that, but they were polar opposites.

'_And he would never feel the same way. He dislikes me because I annoy him...' _Rinoa thought unhappily. She hated to admit it, but even though all they did was fight, Rinoa felt attracted to him. He was a jerk, and hard to get along with, but… there was just something there.

'_Geez, Rinoa.'_ She thought to herself. _"Always attracted to the bad boys and the ones you can't have…'_

Deciding to have mercy on Squall, Rinoa interrupted a still talking Alira, told her to hold on, and headed towards Squall's table.

"Hey Selph, I think your fighting a losing battle, hun. Maybe you should try again some other time." Rinoa said gently. Selphie looked at Squall, then at Rinoa, finally nodding and heading to her next group of victims, not hindered at all.

"Thanks." Squall muttered, looking relieved.

"No Problem." Rinoa replied. "I just know how annoying it can be to have to deal with Selphie's persistence.

Squall nodded. Rinoa waited for him to say something, but then realizing that he wasn't going to, she said, "Well take care, Squall." And walked back toward her seat by Alira, who shot her a questioning look.

"You know, Rinoa, for someone who says they don't like Squall, you seem to be around him an awful lot. I saw you two coming to dinner together last week." Alira teased.

"Please Alira. He was showing me where the cafeteria was and then insulted me. I'm in love with him, let me tell you." Rinoa answered, cheekily.

At that moment, Quistis slammed her book shut, muttered something about having somewhere to be, and left the library.

"I shouldn't have said that around her. She's very insecure when it comes to Squall. She gets very splenetic when I mention him." Alira frowned. "I know you don't like Squall. I was only joking."

"I know." Rinoa said. '_You don't like him, but you think he's attractive…'_ Blocking out that thought, she replied, "I just wished Quistis would like somebody who would give her the time of day. I mean, she's gorgeous and smart. I'm sure there is a wonderful guy out of her many admirers who would treat her right."

"Oh well, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink."

Rinoa smiled. "You and Selphie with your damn cliché sentences. Come on, let's go drag Selphie away from those poor souls."

Later that night, Rinoa was heading to her dorm from dinner, when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm from behind. She looked into the deep green eyes belonging to the assailant, recognizing them immediately from all the staring into them she had done last summer….

"Seifer." Rinoa had known this would be coming. She had been trying to avoid him ever since she first came to Balamb. Seifer had been a friend of Rinoa's friend, Stacy, back in Deling. Since boarding school didn't extend to the summer season, Seifer spent plenty of time with Stacy, hence being introduced to Rinoa.

Their relationship had been short-lived and passion-driven. Rinoa had fallen for his bad boy persona and good looks immediately. She had taken to him so well, she naively believed she was in love with him. However, the summer had ended, quicker than Rinoa would have liked, and Seifer had to leave for school. Rinoa had begged him to keep the relationship going, but to no avail. Seifer said he wasn't interested in a long distance relationship, and had broken Rinoa's heart.

Time had healed Rinoa of her infatuation, and she dreaded the confrontation that was sure to come from facing Seifer.

"Rinoa, it's been a long time." Seifer said with a smile. He leaned towards Rinoa, but she took a step back.

"Seifer. It's nice to see you… well no, not really. I don't have time for this…See ya around."

"Rinoa, you are going back to your dorm. You have plenty of time. We have plenty of time to rekindle our relationship. Don't pretend like that's not what you want." Seifer smirked.

"No. It is over. That's how you wanted it. So take _your_ decision like a man. I'm not interested." Rinoa turned to walk away, but was once again pulled by the arm straight into Seifer's arms.

A wave of nostalgia crashed into Rinoa as Seifer lowered his lips onto hers. She remembered all the feelings that had once ignited her soul, her passion….

'_No Rinoa. You were too hurt. Don't let him manipulate you…'_ Rinoa mustered her strength and pushed away, but Seifer grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Stop fighting it, Rinoa." Seifer tried for her lips again, but she turned her head.

"Seifer, stop it!" Just when she was about to give up hope of being rescued, she received salvation; salvation in the form of Squall Leonhart.

"Seifer, I believe Heartilly said to leave her alone." Squall, arms folded walked over to where the two were standing.

Seifer let go of Rinoa, who took the chance to move behind Squall.

Glaring at his enemy, he replied, "I don't think this is any of your business, Puberty Boy. What, are you playing Knight now? Have a crush on Rinoa? Wow, those hormones sure kick in fast."

"Seifer, you're only embarrassing yourself with your idiocy." And with that, Squall grabbed Rinoa's wrist and pulled her down the hallway.

"Owww… Geez, do you mind? That's the third time today. My shoulder's gonna come out of its socket." Squall let go of her wrist, and glared down at Rinoa.

"Whatever." He started walking down the hallway toward his dorm, when he heard a "thank you" come from behind him.

But Squall, already tired from the minimal amount social interaction he had encountered, just waved a hand in reply, and kept on walking.

Rinoa waited for her usual feeling of annoyance emerge, but it didn't. Instead, she felt happy. Squall had helped her. And touched her…. But she wasn't going to admit that had made her even happier.

But she would admit that Squall was slowly edging his way into her heart.

'_Too bad he's an untouchable…'_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the FF8 characters**

Rinoa rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time in an hour. She found herself once again in her Physics class with her grumpy lab partner, trying to complete their car, which should theoretically already have been built and tested to see how far it would go. As it was due today, Rinoa felt panicked. Squall was just impossible to work with. Choleric like no one else she had ever laid eyes on; Squall would disagree with practically all of her suggestions, resulting in scrupulous arguments that lead them nowhere. As a result, their car was hardly finished and they were scrambling to get the project done as quickly as possible.

If Rinoa had thought their unusually friendly occurrences yesterday would melt the ice barriers that seemed to surround Squall, she was wrong. If anything, Squall had seemed more intent on ignoring Rinoa. However, due to their unfortunate pairing, that was impossible, and only aggravated Squall's hostility.

By the end of class, both were in foul moods, and only had half of their project done. They knew there would be no leniency, as they had been told to work together, and had not followed orders.

"Squall, we are partners, as in, we work _together._ You know, share ideas and what not. You're supposed to listen to me." Rinoa huffed, visibly angry.

Squall sighed, thinking, 'I did listen, and her ideas were wrong. The car would never move the way she was proposing to build it. It would have been too...whatever. I wish she'd go away.'

However, he opted to stay silent.

This only enraged Rinoa further, assuming that she was being ignored.

"You're not listening now! I swear you are the most insufferable jerk I have ever met."

Squall stopped and glared at the girl that was trailing slightly behind him. She was very red in the face and practically in tears at the frustration of seemingly not getting through Squall's thick cranium. Squall was slightly perturbed at the glassiness of her eyes, but was nonetheless resolute.

"Go away, Rinoa." Rinoa returned the glare right back, crossing her arms over her chest as she resumed following Squall, picking up speed as she tried to keep up with his hurried steps.

"Squall! I don't understand why you are so mean! Can't you be nice for once? Really, it wouldn't kill you! I'm trying to be your friend and all you do is push me away!"

'Why can't she go be a temperamental basket case somewhere else? What does she want from me?'

"No one is forcing you to talk to me Rinoa. I didn't ask for your friendship. This is how I am. If you don't like it, why don't you leave me the hell alone?" They had stopped walking and were standing in the hallway, other people scurrying around, attending to their own business.

No one seemed to notice Rinoa's obvious distress as she felt her heart burst into billions of pieces inside her chest while staring at those steely blue orbs that she had become so fond of.

Rinoa looked down at the ground, biting her lip and trying desperately not to allow the tears blurring her vision to fall. Squall's words rang in her ears and sent pain shooting through her chest as her breath hitched slightly, fighting the urge to cry.

Had she looked back up at Squall, she might have noticed the slight look of remorse that graced the boy's elegant features.

And indeed Squall did feel a bit guilty. While feeling that his remark was thoroughly justified, he hadn't intentionally meant to be so hurtful. He just became so defensive when someone tried to reason with him about his attitude and antisocial antics, feeling it none of their business.

As he was about to try and settle things with Rinoa, he was interrupted. Quistis, who had been walking out of the girl's restroom when she saw the two arguing, had been watching jealously a little ways off. She had to admit, it bothered her that Rinoa was continually getting attention from Squall, even if most of the time it was just them arguing over something. She decided it was high time that she verbally announced her feeling to the boy. She had never directly told him, always assuming that she had been dropping enough hints. But her lack of any response irked her, and she felt it about time that she become aggressive if she ever intended to be with Squall. Hence, she had walked up behind Squall, and diverted his attention away from a very defeated looking Rinoa.

"Hey Squall. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?" She asked hopefully.

'What does she want now? Today is not my day. Since when have I become so popular that everyone wants to talk to me all of a sudden?' Squall sighed, returning his eyes to Rinoa, but she wasn't there. Rinoa was already walking down the hall in the other direction, head bent, as she swerved to accommodate the flow of people moving past her.

Relieved that at least he wouldn't have to deal with that issue for right now, Squall unenthusiastically consented to following Quistis so they could "talk'.

Quistis led Squall outside of the school, a little passed the courtyard where there was a stretch of grass. Sitting down and making herself comfortable under a maple tree, Quistis patted the ground next to her for Squall to sit. Squall however, was feeling particularly uncomfortable with her proposal.

"Just get to the point Quistis." Squall was in no mood for any more small talk and nonsense.

Quistis sighed, her pretty face frowning at Squall's lack of amiability. If she was going to do this, it needed to be quickly before she lost her nerve.

"Squall, I have liked you for as long as I can remember. I love everything about you, even your imperfections. My heart aches to be with you…So much so, that it hurts. I…. I need to know how you feel. I can't keep going on pretending that I'm ok, because I'm not ok unless I'm staring into your eyes…"

Squall looked stunned and terrified. He had no clue how to handle Quistis' unrequited declaration of love. The only thing he knew with certain fact was that he was getting a migraine.

Sighing with the knowledge that this would be the second female he hurt today, Squall replied, "Quistis, I'm flattered. I really am. But to be perfectly honest, I harbor no feelings for you romantically, and I wouldn't have the slightest inkling of how to pursue a relationship even if I did. Hell, I can't even keep a platonic relationship. I'm really, really sorry..." He truly did look sorry. "We're friends, right?"

Quistis, who looked very crestfallen, brightened up slightly upon being called Squall's friend, and offered a nod and tight-lipped smile.

"Ok, then. I'll see you around?" Squall offered, wondering how he gets himself into messes like these, when he purposely spends all his time trying to avoid them. Quistis offered another curt nod, and then watched the object of her affections walk away, the sunlight scintillating off his coffee colored hair. Feeling despair and rejection bubble in her throat, she placed her face in her hands and cried for all the things she had lost that day….

A:N- Firstly, I'm so sorry for how long this took. This chapter has actually been written for a long time, but I had planned to add more to it. However, I just moved to college about a week ago, and I've been so busy it's been making my head spin. Secondly, I know the characters in this chapter might be a little oc, but I hope I didn't digress too badly. Anyway, I'm sorry this is rather short, but I hope you don't hate it too much.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own FF8 or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 6**

Rinoa rushed back to her room, not wanting to run into anyone she knew. She didn't want to have to explain why she was crying. The walk to her suite was a long one; her legs just wouldn't work properly. Nothing seemed to be working quite well at the moment, besides her tear ducts. Having reached her room, Rinoa collapsed on the bed and snuggled her face into her soft pillow.

She did not know how long she laid there, sad and drained, but she sensed more than felt darkness creep into her room from her window. Finally turning onto her back, Rinoa took a deep breath and looked around her. Her room was not completely dark yet, but twilight was near its end, and there was only a faint glow of sunlight lingering about. She had somehow managed to fit all of her clothes into her closet, despite its small size.

'_How ironic_,' she thought. '_I worried so much about how I was going to fit all my clothes in there, and yet all I ever wear is my school uniform_.'

Thinking about her clothes always made Rinoa think about her mom. It was something they had in common, a love of dressing up. Rinoa's mom had acquired a number of beautiful dresses from her days of being a singer at a piano bar, and when she had become famous from her hit single, she had expanded her wardrobe to more than just fancy dresses. As a little girl, Rinoa would sneak into her father's room and go into her mother's closet just to look at the array of pretty things: hats, boas, shoes and skirts, everything imaginable. She could still recall the scent of the clothing. Her father had caught her though, and shortly after that, all of her mother's clothes were given away.

'_Oh mom, why do I always think about you when I'm so sad? Is it because I wish I could talk to you about my troubles_?' Rinoa felt a tear leak down the side of her face.

Rinoa had only been 3 when her mother had died. Her mother's limo had hit a patch of slippery ice and flipped over into a ravine of freezing water. Julia was trapped in the cold water and couldn't escape from the car. Rinoa didn't have any recollection of the funeral, but she could remember being told that her mother went to heaven and would no longer be able to come home. That was the first day the loneliness had set in.

Now, lying in her room, Rinoa could feel that loneliness make its way across her chest. No matter how at home she felt at Balamb during the day, at night she always felt the familiar heaviness of her ache.

'_I hate Squall. If he wasn't such a rude, arrogant, pig-headed moron I wouldn't be feeling this bad._' Rinoa innerly monologued. She couldn't help but wonder though, why was she this upset over him? It wasn't like she really cared if he liked her or not. She didn't like him either. '_The feeling is mutual, jerk_.' She 

concluded. But she knew, deep inside her, that the feeling wasn't mutual. That she wanted more than anything to have this unique boy as her friend, to see him smile at her when she walked into class. '_But I don't like him romantically. I just want us to be friends. Sure he's attractive...With the best eyes ever… but he and I would be totally incompatible as lovers. Plus, he's too good looking for me. He belongs with someone like..._' Suddenly, a thought occurred to Rinoa. What had Quistis wanted with Squall today? Rinoa was disconcerted. She didn't like thinking about Quistis alone with Squall. _'I'm not going to be jealous_.' Rinoa thought determinedly. '_I'm not going to be jealous over a boy who doesn't care if I'm alive or dead_. _If Quistis can tolerate his attitude, then all the power to her. I've got to get my mind off him._' And with that, Rinoa pulled the blankets over her and settled into sleep, resolved to not speak to Squall ever again.

As the weeks went by, Rinoa stayed mostly true to her word. The only time Rinoa talked to Squall was when she was forced to in her lab, and even then they mostly split the work and stayed to themselves. There was never an apology, never an inkling of conversation. Rinoa did as Squall asked, she left him alone.

"I just don't get it." Alira stated one day while she and Rinoa were studying on a blanket out in the sunny grass. It was a beautiful autumn day, crisp but not cold, with a slight wind, and most students were outside to enjoy it. "You and Squall used to talk. Well, fight I mean, but still! But now, you two avoid each other like the plague. Something happened, Rinoa. I know it."

Rinoa sighed. "I just decided that he wasn't worth my time anymore. There's no use trying to convert him Alira, he was born evil. Spawn of Satan remember?" Alira smiled. "I just always thought you would get through to him, and you two would end up together. Your chemistry is unmatchable." She responded.

Rinoa rolled her eyes and shoved Alira, who chuckled. "I have to say though, Quistis and Squall have gotten along seemingly better. Sometimes she goes and sits with him during lunch. He doesn't exactly talk much, but he doesn't tell her to go away either. I'm wondering what's going on there, but Quistis is being very hush hush about it." Alira said thoughtfully.

Rinoa glanced away from her. '_I wonder if he likes her now too… I wouldn't be surprised. What guy doesn't like her? I just always thought Squall was different…_' "Yoo hoo… You in there? What are you thinking about? Did you know there is going to be a Halloween feastival? There will be a masquerade ball and everything! Can you imagine how much fun that's going to be! Selphie has been driving me crazy with when I'm going to be able to help her with all the decorations…."

But Rinoa's mind had wandered. A ball. Would anyone ask her to go with them? And as she asked the question, a face floated to her mind, and she knew exactly who she wanted to ask her.

Rinoa and Alira walked into the cafeteria and got in the line for food. Upon getting in the queue, Rinoa observed that Squall and Quistis were in line, a few people in front of her. Squall as usual, had the same bored, annoyed look about his face, but Quistis seemed to not notice or not care, and was talking to him as if he was giving her his full attention.

"So Squall, I was thinking. The ball is this Thursday. Maybe you'd like to accompany me?" Quistis asked him sweetly.

"I don't dance Quistis." Squall said curtly, grabbing an apple from a metal basket.

"Well I just figured, we could go together, we don't have to dance or anything….." Quistis, who had been grabbing a bowl of pudding, turned to face Squall and realized he had left. She hurried behind him, and took a seat in front of him, to his obvious displeasure.

Rinoa suddenly didn't feel hungry. '_He didn't say no. I can't believe Quistis is actually breaking his shell_.' Grabbing a juice, Rinoa walked out of the line and to her table, careful not to look at Squall and Quistis as she passed them. Before she could pass their table completely, someone had blocked her path, and she looked up into the emerald green eyes of Seifer Almasy.

"Rinoa. I want to take you to the masquerade ball." Seifer said nonchalantly, as if she had no choice but to comply.

Rinoa was about to tell Seifer to go suck an elf, when she stopped, and thought about it. Seifer, was an arrogant jerk, but he had not treated her nearly as bad as Squall had, either during their relationship, or her time at Balamb. Sure, he broke her heart, but in hindsight she realized he did her a favor. She would have gone crazy had she tried to pursue a relationship with him. They were 16, he would have been gone most of the year, and she knew he had a wandering eye. Things would have never worked out, and he had the foresight to know that. And while she was still hesitant to reopen that part of her life and get involved with him again, she knew that going to the dance with him would be something she could handle. It's not like that meant they had to be lovers. And hell, if Squall's going to have a date, she mine as well have one too.

Feeling Squall's eyes on her, Rinoa lifted her chin defiantly and said, "All right, sure." and walked away from Seifer and Squall, two boys as different as day and night, yet both with a claim to her heart.


	7. AN

A/N:

Hey guys! I know that this story has not been updated in over a year, and I'm so sorry! Thank you to everyone who still added me to their favorites or reviewed asking me to write. I just got tied into college life and class and have been extremely busy. However, I have the urge to write again, and though I'm not really sure where this story is going, I'm going to follow where it takes me. I'm trying to keep the characters as close to their actual personalities as possible, but there may be times they are OC depending on if I need them to be to fit a certain situation. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I really just wanted to get something out, and now I'm going to work on a really long chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy my story and please continue to review!!


End file.
